Moving with Danger
by Lizzie-Harrison
Summary: Dangerverse. What if Vilias finds a loophole to convict to adults of the pack but they get a rescue of the avain kind. It focus is how the Pack would deal if the adults were all fugitives and were not cleared before the cubs went to Hogwarts. Oneshot


A/N. Welcome to Moving with Danger, a spin-off of the Dangerverse.

Disclaimer: The stating extract in italics and the characters of Aletha Freeman-Black, Gertrude "Danger" Granger-Lupin, Meghan Black, Lars Vilias and certain locations belong to Anne Walsh aka whydoyouneedtoknow. I have permission from Anne Walsh. All else belongs to JKR, the great genius who has given permission to fan-fiction in general.

Thanks go out JKR for creating this fandom and Anne for creating the Dangerverse.

Text in bold is mental speak between the adults.

_Harry stepped forward, holding up the cage. "This rat is not a rat," he said loudly, first to the Wizengamot, then turning to face the rest of the courtroom. "This rat is an Animagus. His name is Peter Pettigrew. And __he__ is the traitor and the murderer, not Sirius Black." He turned to Minerva. "Professor, can you turn him back?"_

"_I most certainly can," Minerva said, extending her hand for the cage._

"_Wait," Amelia said. "If this story is true – I'm not going to say that I do or don't believe you, Mr. Potter, until I see some proof – but if this story is true, wouldn't Pettigrew be a flight risk?"_

"_He's asleep," Draco said. "He'll be asleep until three o'clock this afternoon."_

"_Hagrid gave him a potion to make him sleep," Meghan chimed in._

"_Very well," Amelia said, sitting back. "Precede, Professor."_

_Minerva accepted the cage from Harry, unlatched it, and unceremoniously dumped the rat out, then pointed her wand at the small mound of fur and concentrated._

_The entire courtroom seemed to be holding its breath._

_Hermione and Harry sprang back as the rat twisted and grew into a small, fat, balding man, snoring loudly as he lay on the courtroom floor._

_The court exploded with noise. _

"Whilst the production of Peter Pettigrew negates that charge, all others stand." Vilias said.

* * *

"**What?" **Sirius asked. 

"**It is a loophole****," **Remus then began to swear mentally vehemently.

"**Be polite, darling****,"** admonished Danger.

* * *

Lars Vilias continued, "The evidence has been heard. I now ask the men and women of the jury to cast their vote. All those in favour of convicting the defendants, please raise your hands". As one, all but Dumbledore raised their hands. Smiling, Vilias finished, "and all against?" The courtroom stared as Albus was the only who voted against. 

Albus then nervously announced to the courtroom. By a vote of the Wizengamot," he said, his voice quieting the crowd, "these four people are convicted of all charges. You will be sentenced at a later date," he said to the Pack. Song began to fill the room and it brought the roaring and cheering of the crowded to a sudden close. There was a flash of fire and Fawkes arrived. "No, Fawkes!" he shouted but it was to no avail. Fawkes made another flash of fire and he disappeared with all nine members of the Pack, Sirius, Aletha, Meghan and Draco Black; Remus and Danger Lupin; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger; and Amy Freeman. The courtroom became outraged; however, there was a lone figure making his way down to the floor of the courtroom. "Give me my pet back!" Percy Weasley shouted.

Amelia stepped off the platform, went up to the fourteen-year-old, and asked him, "I assume you mean Pettigrew. How can you explain this?"

"The redheads who came in with the Black children are my younger siblings and I recognised Scabbers the moment Ron took him out of the cage. I want my rat back!" Percy shouted

"Well, animal-to-human transfiguration appears the same as reserve Animagus transformation. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall appears to have left during the chaos. Do you have a parent with whom I can speak?

"Yes, ma'am. My father is approaching now" Percy replied. Arthur Weasley was indeed approaching along with all the other Weasley siblings and Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Arthur. Your sons appeared to have used this event to air a brotherly discussion within a stranger's trial.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. However, these were not strangers. The Blacks were our neighbours and friends. Moreover, Percy is right. The supposed Peter Pettigrew is our pet rat Scabbers. I need to Floo home to my wife and take Scabbers home."

"This complicates things; your rat will be home in about a month if he is just a rat. There are tests. Off you go, Arthur."

* * *

Molly Weasley was frantic. Her eldest son had Flooed her to say that everyone was at the trial. She had gone from a house of nine Weasleys, two guests and three strange animals to just her. She had searched the house and found that the only other living thing in the house was the ancient owl Errol. Not even Percy's rat was home. Suddenly the Floo flared behind her and her eldest son's head reappeared in her fire. "Mum, we are coming home." Her entire family trooped through her fire. The things she noticed were that the animals had not returned and Percy was glowering fiercely at Ron. 

"Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny upstairs. Ginny take Luna with you. Percy and Ron, we will have a small talk in here," Molly directed, "What happened?"

"Ronald turned my rat in as a criminal to get Sirius Black exonerated." Percy shouted.

"It was not even my idea! It was Harry's," Ron shouted back. "Anyway, 'Common and garden rats only live for three years,' that is what the women at the pet shop said. Scabbers was at least ten years old and you found him in November 1981!

"Ron! Be quiet. Apologise to Percy. You should have asked permission."

"He would not give it, anyway"

"RONALD!"

"I'm sorry, Percy, for taking your rat."

* * *

Andromeda Tonks had had a bad day. She had been held hostage at wand-point by a wanted mass-murderer that was her cousin. She had caught up with five old friends. She had seen four of these convicted of crimes ranging from burglary to treason. She had seen these four and their children whisked away by phoenix. She had inherited a great fortune due to today but it came at a great price. 

Her baby knew that Aletha had Draco and everyone knew Sirius Black had Harry but to find the country's most famous young children in the same home was amazing. She had cried in the courtroom as all of rest of the crowd had begun to cheer. She had walked quietly out of the public gallery and Flooed home, thinking of all the horrible things she could do to Vilias.

* * *

"Landing in three, two, one!" Danger shouted. 

"**Who put you in charge?" Remus asked**

"**Godric Gryffindor, if I remember correctly." **Aletha laughed mentally and reminded Remus and Danger of their presence. The dust cleared and Danger could see Draco and Harry lay and the floor, Hermione stood up perfectly and Meghan had somehow riding her 'Dadfoot's' back. Amy stood off to one side and seemed to realise where they were. Remus thanked Fawkes and he flashed away. Aletha pointed at a nearby poster. It was the Noxet Bank of America. Fawkes had done a trans-continental flash in a few seconds.

"This is where you work, Aunt Amy?"

"Yes it is. It is also five in the morning here so let's find you a motel." she replied.

The nine of them then headed back to Amy's and to a motel. Well rested and re-introduced, they went to sleep. Four hours later, they woke up and the first thing Sirius asked was: "Does this poky little country have a newspaper?"

Aletha replied, "Of course it does but I doubt we will make the front page…" Suddenly her Aunt Amy arrived interrupting her. "Well, you did make the front page."

"May we read it?"

"Course you can." Aletha began to read it out:

_**Sirius Black Convicted but Escapes AGAIN**_

_**Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter found**_

_**Peter Pettigrew 'Alive'.**_

_Yesterday afternoon, in the quiet county of Devon, England, Alastor Moody arrested four people. Sirius Black, Aletha Freeman-Black, Remus Lupin and Gertrude Granger-Lupin__…_

"Letha, we know our names," Sirius interjected, "Get to the good bit"

"OK Padfoot, yadda, yadda, yadda… Ah here:

…_After disappearing by phoenix, another shock was to hit the courtroom; the only thing giving Black hope was the fact that Pettigrew was alive, this was shattered when this evidence was just the result of a brotherly fight between Ronald and Percy Weasley as 'Pettigrew' was just Percy's transfigured rat._

_After today's amazing events, __Arthur Weasley (father of the boys) refused comment to the press except to tell Amelia Bones that those on trial were his neighbours._

"Percy threw a wrench in the works. What can we do now? We are all fugitives. The cubs are going to Hogwarts in September"

Sirius then began humming the theme from "The Fugitive".

"We need to be serious"

"I already am Sirius."

The cubs all laughed.

* * *

A/N. This is the first chapter of my new story. Please R/R. Reviews make an author happy and an happy author writes more. I will update in around ten days, I hope. I am offering an OC to the reviewer with my favourite and most articulate review. What was good? What was bad? What could be better?. Even flames, if inspiring, are eligable. If all I get is "UPDATE! Brillant!", the OC offer carries over. 


End file.
